A telecommunications service provider establishes various communication links across one or more networks and network clusters. For example, the service provider configures and couples routing elements to generate a communication link and extend network services to customer premise equipment. A network service path defines the order or manner in which devices are mapped in the communication link from the customer premise equipment to network elements of a telecommunications network.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.